Muñeco inmóvil
by cielo caido
Summary: ¿Hasta que punto aquella relación había roto su alma?  Zero no lo sabía y no sabía porque se dejaba hacer todo aquello...   Probablemente si lo sabia pero tenia miedo de responderse a si mismo y saber cual era la respuesta.


Hola, aquí traigo mi tercer de esta pareja, espero que les guste ^-^ perdón por la demora Sr. K! tal y como lo dije aquí esta el fic.

Tanto como Zero y Kaname no me pertenecen así como tampoco me pertenece el elenco de Vampire Knight, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, entre los cuales no estoy yo ¬¬ porque si fuera mío jijiji ÒwÓ ufff hubiera yaoi hasta que ya!

En este escrito quise dar uso del ending de la primera temporada del anime, la canción se llama "Still Doll" que significa "muñeca inmóvil" e aquí la razón del titulo del fic.

Lo que vean en negrita es la letra de la canción, la puse directamente en español. Busque en muchas partes la letra pero casi ninguna me convencía hasta que encontré una que si me convenció.

**Advertencia: **Fic con temática yaoi, o sea chicoxchico, escenas de sexo y violencia. ¡**No apto para sensibles!**

**Resumen: ¿**Hasta que punto aquella relación había roto su alma?

Zero no lo sabía y no sabía porque se dejaba hacer todo aquello...

Probablemente si lo sabia pero tenia miedo de responderse a si mismo y saber cual era la respuesta.

**Muñeco inmóvil.**

**Capitulo 1: **_el precio que debo pagar._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus orbes violetas se encontraron con el blanco del techo. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de recobrar la compostura y darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

La respuesta llego inmediatamente al sentarse y sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Recordó que anoche había llegado a su habitación dolido tanto física como psicológicamente y no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para llegar a la cama así que se quedo dormido en el suelo.

**Pobre, Alice...**

**Con ojos cristalinos...**

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente, recuerdos dolorosos, tristes y que hacían agonizar su alma… alma que poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, se llenaron de lágrimas que intento reprimir. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para impedir que estas saliesen y se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

No quería llorar.

Y no iba a llorar.

Sin más se fue a darse una ducha, hoy comenzaba un nuevo día en su interminable existencia.

Al llegar al baño poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa frente al espejo, observado como su piel blanquecina ya no era igual que antes, ahora había algunos morados.

Observo su metamorfosis y se pregunto así mismo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto?

Sin ser capaz de responderse así mismo entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevara sus agrios pensamientos.

**¿Cuáles sueños has tenido?...**

**Si, los ha habido…**

**O están inhibidos…**

Lavo cada parte de su cuerpo, restregando con fuerza algunos lugares más que otros, hasta dejar su piel roja por el rudo trato de la esponja contra su piel.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Nuevamente le entraron ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo de reír en ironía y sarcasmo.

Solo a él le pasaban esas cosas, solo a él…

Dejo que su espalda descansara en los azulejos y se quedo mirando como el agua caía al piso del baño.

Nunca había imaginado que su vida iba a ser de esa manera: convertido en un desdichado e infeliz vampiro, sometido a cosas que deseaba y al mismo odiaba.

Cuando era niño pensó que tal vez se convertiría en cazador, crecería junto a Ichiru, tendría una familia… seria feliz… pero nada salió como él lo había idealizado.

El sueño puro y blanco se había teñido de rojo; como cuando la sangre cae en la nieve y la tiñe de otro color, cambiando su apariencia y delicadeza con rapidez, así había cambiado su vida por ese color.

Rojo.

Odiaba el rojo.

Era el color de la sangre, de la sangre que le chuparon y de la sangre con la que se alimentaba… y de la sangre que tenia que pagar.

**Sigo sin sentir latidos, **

**Dentro de mí...**

Al terminarse de bañar se dirigió a la casa del director, este había propuesto que desayunaran en familia… pero él ya no tenia familia, esta habría sido destruida por vampiros, robándole de esa manera el aire y quitándole su parte humana, ahora era un vampiro, se había convertido en el ser que mas odiaba.

Había muerto por dentro.

Estaba seguro que ya estaba roto.

Su corazón estaba tan agrietado que ya no sentía dolor por los recuerdos del pasado.

Ahora vivía para cobrar venganza.

Sus ojos ya no tenían la misma chispa de antes, ahora se veían vacíos, carentes de luz y esperanzas.

Al entrar en la casa de Cross y llegar al comedor pudo visualizar a una persona que odiaba.

**Desgarrándome...**

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba con tal solo el hecho de que esa persona clavase su mirada en su persona. El aire comenzó a faltarle y las manos a sudarle.

¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Por qué siempre que lo veía su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera?

Además de que su corazón dolía… le dolía verlo, le desgarraba por dentro pensar que solo Kaname era capaz de causar esa reacción en el.

Era un dolor agudo, incesante y extraño, como cuando vez a la persona que mas te ha hecho daño y sin embargo eres incapaz de odiarlo pero Zero estaba seguro de que lo odiaba o al menos eso quería seguir creyendo, negándose a oír lo que su corazón decía, omitiendo cada palabra que este decía… no escucharía a su corazón porque si lo escuchaba entonces seria su perdición.

Pronto recupero la compostura y apretó sus nudillos, ahora sentía rabia por todo lo que ese sujeto le había hecho.

El daño irreparable que ocasionaba en su alma su sola presencia.

Con pasos firme se acerco al comedor en donde no solo él estaba, también estaban Yuuki y el director.

"un desayuno familiar"

Si que lo era…

El castaño no dejo de mirarle ni un segundo mientras se acercaba, escaneándolo con la mirada.

Sus ojos no perdían la figura del joven que se acercaba.

— ¡Buenos días Zero!— saludo con animo el director, seguido de esto también le saludo Yuuki y por ultimo él.

—Buenos días.— respondió sin muchas ganas mirando fijamente a Kaname, la tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente y Yuuki no sabia que hacer para bajarla.

—eto… eto... ¡Zero, el director preparo un delicioso desayuno!—anuncio la joven con animo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, un poco alejado de Kaname. La muchacha no quería que se formase una pelea allí mismo aunque últimamente la tensión en el ambiente entre ellos dos había aumentado considerablemente y no entendía muy bien el motivo, pero tampoco es que iba a darle vueltas al asunto.

— ¡Ten Zero_kun! ¡Come todo para que crezcas sano y fuerte!— el director le coloco una variedad de alimentos sobre la mesa, el de cabellos plateados miro el desayuno sin mucho entusiasmo; no era algo que se debía comer en el desayuno pero tampoco sintió repulsión hacia la comida.

El desayuno siguió su curso entre risas amenas y conversaciones agradables, Yuuki hablaba con Kaname más de lo acostumbrado pero eso no molestaba a Zero, este simplemente observaba serio al castaño.

Verlo así tan tranquilo, amable y conversando con la inocente Yuuki le causaba una sensación de impotencia que le resultaba insoportable.

Todos veían ese lado amable de él pero Zero sabia que no siempre mantenía esa sonrisa llena de serenidad, sabia que no siempre era el vampiro impasible y tranquilo.

Lo sabia por experiencia propia, así que verlo con esa faceta una descripción exacta con una palabra pasaba por su mente:

"Hipócrita"

Kaname no era perfecto.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, el pura sangre no siempre era el amable y paciente vampiro que todos conocían.

Esa faceta era bien conocida por el de cabellos plateados, que observaba al castaño fijamente.

Kaname, que hasta ahora conversaba con Yuuki, miro a Zero encontrándose con su mirada penetrante. No se intimido por esto y le mantuvo la mirada. Escrutando en sus pensamientos y sabiendo lo que pensaba sobre su persona.

Zero tampoco aparto la mirada, era una mirada retadora y llena de acidez_. "Hipócrita" _pensó nuevamente al ver esa sonrisa impasible. Nadie conocía el lado oscuro de Kaname, era solo algo bien sabido solo por el.

**Me perforan, estos vagos recuerdos,**

**Que fluyen en mí...**

No quiso seguir viendo esos ojos castaños, Kaname miraba mas allá de sus ojos y eso en cierta medida le incomodaba.

Aparto la vista y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

Recordó aquellas vez que encerrado y amarrado, Kaname, le dio de beber de su sangre, de aquella manera su sed de sangre se vio aliviada y esa vestía salvaje en la que se estaba convirtiendo se calmo.

Recordó aquella mirada que le dio, de como tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le obligo a mirarle.

La sangre que le había sido entregada no había sido por su bienestar sino por el de Yuuki, estaba cociente de su vida no era de importancia en la vida del sangre pura.

A él solo le importaba Yuuki y nada más que Yuuki, él solo era una herramienta para cuidar de que nada le sucediese a Yuuki, solo era eso.

Le había dicho que no olvidara quien le había dado esa sangre.

Eso nunca podría olvidarlo.

Nunca…

— ¡L-Lo siento Kaname_sempai!—esa era la voz de Yuuki, salió de sus pensamientos y observo la escena: al parecer Yuuki había derramado, por accidente, el te en el traje de Kaname.

—Esta bien Yuuki, no te preocupes.

— ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!—hizo múltiples reverencias disculpándose por su estupidez.— ¡iré a buscar un paño para limpiarte!— pero antes de que pudiera irse Kaname le tomo de la mano.

—No es necesario Yuuki, Zero me ayudara. —poso su vista en el joven mencionado y este sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.— ¿no es así Zero?

Todos en ese momento miraron a Zero, el muchacho se había quedado mirando seriamente al vampiro, había observado que en ese momento la mirada de Kaname era aun más oscura, brillaba con algo que se le era imposible describir.

Aunque se negara sabía que no tenia salida, tarde o temprano terminaría a solas con él y esa idea no le agradaba pero no podía huir, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Cerró sus ojos abatidos y hablo.

—Si, yo ayudare a Kuram_sempai.

Nunca imagino que pudiera ser tan accesible.

Croos le extraño aquel tono tan resignado con el que hablo Zero. Sospechaba que algo no iba bien pero hizo caso omiso a eso.

—Yuuki, acompáñame a ir a comprar unas cosas para preparar el almuerzo.

—pero si acabamos de desayunar.

— ¿eh? Pero es solo para tenerlos aquí, vamos, acompaña a tu Otou_san al supermercado —suplico con ojos cristalinos. Yuuki suspiro y asintió.

—Esta bien director.

—es otou_sama.

—hai, hai.

Tras esto ambos personajes se fueron dejando solo al par de vampiros.

—el baño esta por aquí.—comento Zero comenzando a caminar hacia un pasillo. Detrás de él Kaname caminaba observándolo detenidamente.

**Pobre Alice, tan irreconocible...**

**Labios que son intangibles,**

Al entrar en el baño supo lo que vendría, no era necesario ser adivino para saber lo que sucedería.

Miro sus ojos y supo lo que debía hacer.

Poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa, botón por botón, lo hacia con armonía, con paciencia, como si se tratase de un ritual.

Al terminarla de desabotonar la deslizo lentamente por sus hombros, luego por sus brazos, hasta que esta cayo al suelo.

Busco un paño mojado y limpio la zona e la que se había quemado con el té, con el paño húmedo comenzó a recorrer su bien formado pecho sintiendo al instante como su respiración se agitaba levemente.

Jamás había imaginado que haría algo como eso.

No se reconocía a si mismo haciendo tal cosa, sin embargo disfrutaba hacerlo.

—si ya no me necesitas me marcho.— dijo tras culminar su labor.

Camino hasta la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla una mano se poso en el pomo de la puerta impidiendo que se fuera.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Zero?—la voz de Kaname rezumbo en sus oídos.— aun no hemos terminado.

Tras esto le paso seguro a la puerta.

De un segundo a otro sus labios se vieron capturados agresivamente por los del otro vampiro. Lo empujo lejos de si y se quito el sabor de aquellos labios con sus brazos.

Lo miro con profundo rencor y observo que este lo miraba con aquel brillo que no le gustaba.

Kaname sonrió de medio lado y supo que nada bueno habría de venir.

**Te han escondido…**

**Te han maldecido...**

—Desnúdate.— ordeno con voz tranquila e impasible. Zero le miro sonrojado, le miro con odio y apretó sus nudillos; Kaname cada día buscaba una nueva forma de humillarlo.

—No.—contesto con apatía y serenidad. Lo miro fijamente, retándolo con la mirada.

—Te he ordenado que te desnudez Zero.—dijo nuevamente sin variar en su tono de voz.

—y te he dicho que no lo hare.—Tras un segundo de haber contestado eso recibió una bofetada que le hizo caer al suelo tras aquel impacto. Ahora sentía el sabor metálico dentro de su boca, escupió la sangre que el golpe le había causado y antes de que pudiera protestar, una mano le obligó a incorporarse tirándole de unos mechones plateados.

Intentó mantener la compostura, apretó sus puños se tensaron hasta el punto en que se hizo heridas con las uñas en la palma. Odiaba verse de esa manera.

El rostro de Kaname se acerco a él, estaba a centímetros de su boca pero su intensión no era besarle.

— ¿Qué acaso prefieres que te espose otra vez?—Zero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no había sido capaz de poder olvidar aquellas vez en la que Kaname lo había esposado a la cama, recordaba con sumo dolor como las esposas le hacían heridas en sus manos, como se afirmaban a sus manos imposibilitándose siquiera poder escapar, el nunca lloraba cuando Kaname hacia una de las suyas pero aquella vez si lloro, lloro como nunca mientras los grilletes le apresaban en esa cárcel.

Kaname observo como a la mente del joven llegaban aquellos tristes recuerdos, una humillación mas hecha por él.

—Tú decides.— murmuro y lo soltó dejando que Zero cayese en el suelo, desde allí el de cabellos plateados apretó sus nudillos y sus dientes.

El cumulo de humillación parecía no tener fin.

Se levanto y miro de frente a Kaname quien esperaba una respuesta, después de todo no tenia salida.

Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con impaciencia mientras era observado por el vampiro, quien sonrió un poco.

—así que te desnudaras para mi.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras. Lo único que quería era acabar con aquello ya.

Cada prenda que se quitaba dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo blanquecido y pronto los moretones se vieron descubiertos.

El vampiro de sangre pura observaba extasiado la escena, nunca se cansaría de observarlo desnudo. En ese instante el joven deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas y al fin quedo desnudo para él.

Zero se sentía mas humillado que nunca, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo, no le daría el placer de verlo llorar.

Cuando sintió que Kaname se acercaba sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y cuando él comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su blanco cuerpo no se lo impidió, odiaba que hiciera eso pero nada podía salvarlo.

Pronto comenzó a recorrer su piel con sus labios, maravillándose de lo suave que podía llegar a ser aquella blanca piel.

Se separo un poco de él y comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, el pantalón fue descartado rápidamente y tras esto la ropa interior.

—vamos a bañarnos juntos Zero.—propuso murmurándole cerca de su oído. El cuerpo de Zero se estremeció.

¿Qué es lo que era aquello?

¿una bendición o una maldición?

**Cuento infantil,**

**Que ha dado un vuelco hacia el fin,**

**Trágico final…**

Su cuerpo se mojaba con el del agua, el jabón pasaba por su cuerpo y se deslizaba con facilidad.

Sus labios capturados en los del otro lo incitaban a continuar.

Pese a que odiaba lo que le hacia a su cuerpo no podía evitar disfrutarlo, era un sensación de placidez que le resultaba extraña.

Tal vez era masoquista.

Comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Kaname con su lengua pasando esta por su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro y disfrutando de esas sensaciones.

Sus manos sostenían el jabón y lavaban el cuerpo del vampiro con devoción, el jabón viajaba por la espalda amplia, acariciaban los músculos de los brazos, hasta que llego a aquella parte intima.

Lo sentía en su mano, Kaname tenía su miembro erecto, palpitaba a cada instante. Lo tomo entre sus manos acariciándolo desde la punta, marcando un ritmo lento.

El de sangre pura emitía leves gemidos de placer, Zero sabia como hacer su trabajo.

Cuando el ritmo se hizo mas rápido el placer era desbordante pero le detuvo antes de poder correrse, no quería que la diversión terminase allí.

Acorralo al cazador en la pared y paso una de sus piernas por su cintura, sus miembros se rozaron y fue algo placentero para ambos, Kaname mordía levemente su cuello, dejando pequeños morados que indicaban que Zero era suyo y nadie podría tocarlo, pellizcaba su cuerpo y sus tetillas. Zero gemía cada vez mas dominado por un placer que se le era incontenible. El castaño rodeó con su mano el miembro del joven cazador y lo masajeó.

El movimiento rápido e incesante de la mano experta del vampiro le hacia perder la razón con facilidad y se odiaba así mismo por ser tan accesible.

Odiaba el hecho de disfrutar de aquel tacto.

—ahh…ahhh…d-detente…ahh— se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros mientras su miembro era hábilmente estimulado.

—Incluso si me pides que pare, ansías que continúe ¿no es así?— dicho esto lo coloco de espalda y Zero supo lo que sucedería a continuación.

No quería que lo hiciera, cada vez que lo hacia resultaba tan doloroso.

Forcejeó momentáneamente, y entonces una de las manos le apresó los cabellos plateados y le presionó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla chocó contra la pared.

Sintió como le separaban las piernas y entonces aquel desgarrador y violenta sensación llego.

Grito ante aquel familiar dolor, ya era costumbre sentirlo, se aferro como pudo a los azulejos, sintiendo como su entrada era penetrada sin compasión; Kaname le había penetrado sin previa preparación.

— ¡ahhhggg basta! ¡Ahhhh… no... ahhh! —Las piernas le temblaron un segundo y creyó que ni siquiera le mantendrían de pie.

Kaname lo sujeto de sus caderas sin dejarle de embestir.

Cada vez era penetrado con mas brutalidad, Kaname envestía con frenesí su ser sin importarle si le dolía o no.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en su rostro y pronto se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Intento liberarse pero solo consiguió que le apresaran con mas fuerzas, sintió algo tibio resbalar por sus piernas.

Sangre.

Estaba sangrando.

Aquel liquido rojo bajaba por sus piernas y se única con el agua.

Aquella sacudida era tan familiar como la de los dedos apresándole las muñecas.

No sabía en que punto su trato con Kaname había llegado hasta ese lugar. ¿en que momento había ocurrido todo esto?

No lo sabía.

Recordaba que el primer día que sucedió y lo doloroso que llego a ser, aquel dolor había desgarrado hasta sus entrañas dejándole inmovilizado y con un dolor en todo su cuerpo. La cama se había llenado de sangre y la almohada de lágrimas.

Y cada día que ocurría y que se dejaba hacer aquello era humillante pero solo de aquella manera podía tenerlo cerca.

Se preguntaba siempre porque quería tenerlo cerca.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y apretó sus dientes intento no pensar en el dolor que causaba aquellas salvajes envestidas en sus cuerpos…

_Si tan solo fuese más gentil… _

Pensó mientras aquel dolor comenzó a mezclarse con un placer que estaba naciendo.

Eso era abominable para él.

Sentir placer en lo que le hacían era algo enfermizo.

Un gemido lastimoso de placer se escapo de sus labios y se maldijo por eso.

Quiso callar sus gemidos pero fue imposible y poco a poco sus movimientos fueron al compas del ritmo de las penetraciones.

—Aaaaaahhhh... kana...me... aaaahhh... — de un segundo a otro le dieron la vuelta y nuevamente sus caras estuvieron frente a frente.

Kaname observo los ojos agitados de Zero y la respiración entrecortada. Nuevamente paso una de sus piernas por su cintura y penetro al joven de una sola estocada, Zero se aferro a su espalda gimiendo con fuerza y lujuria.

Un punto dentro de si fue tocado haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza, ese mismo punto fue tocado una y otra vez hasta hacerlo perder el control.

Su vista se nublaba en el deseo y la necesidad de mas y mas…

—¡más rápido... aaaahhhhh...!

—siempre que sea yo el causante de ese dolor tu lo disfrutaras. — susurro entre jadeos cerca de su oído sin dejarle de penetrar con aquella brutalidad. Zero solo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, odiaba admitir que así era. Que todo era verdad.

Que pese a que este era el precio que debía pagar por beber de su sangre, disfrutaba el poder sentirlo así de cerca.

Su entrada se contraía con cada penetración, el miembro de Kaname entrada hasta el fondo llenándole por completo y luego salía casi por completo dejándole un poco vacio pero después volvía a entrar con mas fuerzas, de esa manera las penetraciones eran mas placentera y la pasión y lujuria era excesivo.

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, las manos de Kaname recorrían su cuerpo dejándole algunos moretones, mordía y bebía de su sangre y aquello era aun más excitante.

— ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!...y-ya… no p-puedo…mas Aahhh!

Kaname al oír esto lo embistió con más fuerza que la vez anterior, consiguiendo más profundidad en el acto, comenzó a entrar y salir de aquel cuerpo con frenesí sintiendo como las paredes de la entrada de Zero le apretaban su miembro erecto, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Zero; el hecho de que fuese tan estrecho… sentía su cumbre cerca y los gemidos de Zero le indicaban que también estaba cerca del clímax, con una ultima embestida y con un sonoro gemido ambos se corrieron.

La respiración agitada inundo el baño, seguido del ruido del agua chocar contra el suelo.

Zero se abrazo a Kaname este pronto deshizo el abrazo y salió de su interior, no sin antes besarle con agresividad, reclamando esos labios como suyos, sellándole con un sello quemante que decía que ya nadie mas podría tocar esos labios.

**Ya no puedo,**

**Mis cánticos pronunciar…**

**No sé, si es real,**

**Y tú aún no respondes…**

Sintió un vacío cuando él salió de su interior. Kaname le tomo por el mentón y le obligo a mirarle. Zero apretó los dientes y le miro con odio, Kaname por su parte le miraba seriamente y sus ojos estaban rojos, tras rozar levemente sus labios pronuncio unas palabras que se quedaron gravadas en la memoria de Zero.

—mientras tenga el mínimo interés o capricho por ti seré el único que te tocará.

Y tras esto se marcho dejándolo con una herida más allá de lo físico. Antes de irse le miro por última vez y sin más se fue.

_Yo no soy propiedad de nadie…_

Se dijo Zero así mismo pero sabia que eso no era cierto, ahora le pertenecía a aquel vampiro.

Sentía su alma doler como nunca, sentía un agujero que lo absorbía cada vez mas y mas.

Su alma agrietada por los recuerdos no le permitían dormir tranquilo, aquellos recuerdos le atormentaba y no le dejaban respirar con tranquilidad.

Se preguntaba hasta cuando podría soportar aquella humillación que recibía día tras días…

Pero mas que todo se preguntaba porque simplemente no lo detenía, porque simplemente no se alejaba de él.

Tenía miedo de responder esa pregunta.

Tenía miedo de saber que tal vez se había enamorado del ser que mas odiaba.

Parecía entonces que esa respuesta se quedaba en el vacío porque él no seria capaz de responderse a si mismo…

Después de todo se había convertido en un muñeco inmóvil y vacío

**Y tú aún no respondes…**

_Ahmm… sorry si los personajes me salieron muy OoC =P pero desde hacia algún tiempito que quería escribir algo así sobre estos dos ojojojo y lamento si no les ha gustado, a mi me fascino! w (ejem.. si, lo se, soy una enferma ¬^¬ ojojojo)_

_xD_

_En fin, prometo hacer algo menos violento y tal vez con más ternura, y claro, con un poco de lemon jajajaja xD_

_¡Hasta entonces!_


End file.
